videojuegosfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Pokémon
Pokémon o Pocket Monsters es una franquicia multimillonaria creada por Satoshi Tajiri en 1996. Alejado de ser sólo un videojuego, el conglomerado publicitario abarca otros medios de entretenimiento como series de televisión, juegos de cartas, ropa, entre otros, convirtiéndose así en toda una marca reconocida en el mercado mundial con ingresos totales hasta la fecha de billones de dólares estadounidenses. Información de la saga La saga de videojuegos es desarrollada por la compañía programadora de software japonesa Game Freak con personajes creados por Satoshi Tajiri para la juguetera Creatures Inc. (la primera dirigida y la segunda fundada por él) a su vez para Nintendo. El concepto básico del juego original desarrollado para la consola Game Boy y lanzado las dos siguientes versiones "Pocket Monster Red/Green" (Poket Monster Green sólo salió en Japón) en Febrero de 1995. Poco más tarde salió "Pocket Monster Blue", que era el mismo argumento pero con algunos detalles gráficos cambiados. La misión de estos juegos es capturar y entrenar a los Pokémon (personajes cuya denominación da nombre al juego) y la posibilidad de intercambiar, logró conseguir una popularidad que se plasmó en un éxito de ventas y la consiguiente aparición de una serie animada, películas y diversos merchandising como peluches, juguetes y cartas. A finales de los años 90's se crea la serie "Pokémon", basada en el videojuego y que involucra personajes no vistos en éste. La serie fue producida por TV Tokyo y adaptada a la cultura occidental por 4 Kids Entertainment bajo la licencia de Nintendo. Los Pokémon son una especie de criaturas basadas en muchos casos en animales, otros son más ficticios, inspirándose en cosas inanimadas y amorfas o en criaturas míticas y legendarias. Son capturados con Pokeballs y criados por entrenadores pokémon. El objetivo en el juego es capturar a todos los pokémon conocidos para llenar el Pokedex. También entrenarlos y enfrentarlos a otros entrenadores para demostrar su fortaleza y así convertirse en un Maestro Pokémon. Para lograrlo, los entrenadores viajan a lo largo y ancho de las regiones del mundo pokémon, recolectando medallas de gimnasio, obteniéndolas tras derrotar a los respectivos líderes de gimnasio, en una batalla en la que tanto el entrenador como el líder de gimnasio enfrentan a sus pokémon para probar sus habilidades especiales en una batalla pokémon. Historia del fenómeno El fenómeno Pokémon empezó siendo una serie de videojuegos (1994 en Japón) distribuida por Nintendo para las consolas Game Boy. Los primeros dos juegos en Japón fueron Pokemon: Green/Red y más tarde salió Pokemon Blue y después Pokemon Blue Version limitada (vendida solo en Japón) donde se hicieron mejoras gráficas y algunas cuevas fueron rediseñadas. Las cuatro versiones estaban ambientadas en la región de Kanto. Pero cuando se trajeron las versiones a América y Europa se hicieron unos cambios: Nintendo de America compró los derechos de una sola versión (la Blue) y creo a partir de ella la Red pero con las mejoras gráficas de la Blue Version Limitada, aunque comúnmente se cree que la versión Green salió primero y después lo hizo Red/Blue. Etimología La palabra Pokémon (ポケモン) viene del japonés Poke'tto 'Mon'sutaa'' (escrito en katakana como '''ポケット'モン'スター), que a su vez proviene del Idioma inglés Pocket Monsters, que quiere decir monstruos de bolsillo. Esto viene del hecho de que los Pokémon se guardan en pokébolas las cuales se pueden encoger con lo que se pueden meter en el bolsillo. En inglés, la palabra se escribe Pokémon con tilde en acento agudo, a pesar de que este signo no existe en el uso habitual de este idioma. Esto se debe a que al unir las palabras Pocket Monster se obtuvo Poke-Mon. El problema es que, según las normas del inglés, esto se pronunciaría como pouk mon. En muy pocos otros casos (como maté que se pronuncia /mátei/ y quiere decir mate) se puede poner en inglés un acento en la "e" para que esta se pronuncie, resultando así el nombre "Pokémon". En español se puede usar la transcripción romaji que prescinde del acento por razones ortográficas si bien en el uso comercial habitualmente aparece usando el tilde. Sobre la pronunciación de los hispanohablantes en el caso de América Latina por el doblaje del anime que suele ser más cercano al estadounidense, se pronuncia /pókemon/, aunque es habitual la pronunciación de /pokemón/. En España se pronuncia /pokémon/. Tipos de Pokémon Artículo completo: Tipos de Pokémon Cada pokémon tiene una cantidad determinada de movimientos o ataques que puede aprender. Éstos se pueden clasificar por su tipo (por ejemplo, el ataque trueno es un ataque tipo eléctrico) Los pokémon también se ordenan y dividen de esta manera, dándole ventajas o desventajas contra otros (ejemplo: Un pokémon tipo agua tiene más probabilidad de ganarle a un pokémon tipo fuego, que uno tipo planta ya que los ataques de agua apagan el fuego, mientras que los ataques de fuego queman las plantas. Las plantas, por su parte, ya que crecen con el agua, ésta no les hace mucho daño.) Existen 17 tipos en los que se organiza a los Pokémon, los últimos dos de éstos fueron agregados en el año 2000 cuando salieron los juegos [[Pokémon Oro, Plata y Cristal|''Pokémon Oro'', Pokémon Plata y Pokémon Cristal]]. También los Pokémon pueden aprender ataques distintos a los de su tipo. Por ejemplo, Kabutops (Agua/Roca) puede aprender el movimiento Pokémon Megaagotar que es de tipo planta. Generaciones Primera Generación La serie fue lo primero que apareció en América y Europa y una vez que hubo personas interesadas en el concepto, se trajeron los juegos desde Japón. Al hacer eso, sólo se vendieron las versiones Pokémon Rojo y Azul. La aventura en estas ediciones transcurre en la región de Kanto, por lo que el nombre de esta región suele verse asociado a estos videojuegos de la primera generación. Cuatro años después salió la versión Pokémon Amarillo con Pikachu como protagonista y el argumento algo más cercano a la serie de televisión. Luego se hicieron subsagas de la franquicia de acompañante como las versiones Pokémon Stadium para Nintendo 64 en la que los Pokémon se podían ver en 3D y usar los Pokémon entrenados en los juegos de RPG de Game Boy para ponerlos a luchar. Segunda Generación En el año 2000, salieron los juegos Pokémon Oro y Pokémon Plata (Gold & Silver, o series GS), seguidos por la nueva temporada para la serie de televisión, Pokémon: The Johto Journeys (Pokémon: Los Viajes Johto). Aquí se exploraba una región nueva, conocida como Johto, donde se habían descubierto 100 Pokémon nuevos, llevando el total a unos 251. Johto también escondía muchos misterios como el de las antiguas Ruinas Alpha, o el de la Torre Quemada (Torre Tin en latinoamérica), lo cual mantuvo a los jugadores (y a Ash Ketchum también) ocupados por más tiempo. En el año 2001 salió Pokémon Cristal, el primer juego Pokémon donde se podía elegir a una chica como protagonista. Tercera generación En el año 2003 salieron los juegos Pokémon Rubí y Zafiro para la consola sucesora de Game Boy: Game Boy Advance; los cuales tenían lugar en otra región, Hoenn, donde se incluían 135 nuevas especies haciendo un total de 386 Pokémon, también introduciendo el concepto de las batallas de 2 contra 2, los concursos Pokémon y el Pokeblock (Pokécubos en Español), habilidades especiales (insomnia, cabeza de roca, clorofila, levitación, etc.) y distintas personalidades (ingenuo, tímido, valiente, miedoso, cariñoso, etc). En estos juegos no se puede conseguir todos los Pokémon (sólo 200), porque Hoenn es una isla que (aunque de gran tamaño) está aislada de las regiones de los juegos anteriores que tienen el resto de Pokémon. Hay muchos expertos que opinan que uno de los motivos fue por el famoso truco de Pokémom Oro y Plata que permitía clonar Pokémon. Los gráficos también fueron otra importante mejora. En octubre del 2004, salieron a la venta Pokémon Rojo Fuego y Verde Hoja. Siendo un remake de los viejos Pokémon Rojo y Azul, siendo estrictamente necesarios (con la única opción del Pokémon Colosseum de Gamecube) para completar la Pokédex mayoritariamente de Kanto. El juego se considera de la tercera generación debido a que movimientos de los Pokémon, objetos y el restos de características se han adaptado para ella. Más tarde salió a la venta Pokémon XD: Tempestad Oscura donde aparecieron por primera vez Munchlax (preevolución de Snorlax) y Bonsly (preevolución de sudoowodo) y el famoso Dark Lugia. En el año 2005 (21 de octubre), salió a la venta Pokémon Esmeralda donde (a diferencia de Pokémon Rubí y Zafiro) es posible enfrentarse a los dos equipos de malhechores existentes (el equipo Magma y el equipo Aqua), y tiene muchas más cosas que le agregaron y que modificaron: los gráficos, nuevos desafíos como el Battle Frontier, el teléfono móvil, nuevas islas de legendarios, compatibilidad con el adaptador inalámbrico de GBA, Groudon y Kyogre en el mismo cartucho, etc. En ésta edición hay Pokémon exclusivos como: Deoxys (en su forma de velocidad) y Mew. También se pueden conseguir a Lugia y Ho-oh, Ditto, Smeargle, Sudowoodo, los iniciales de oro/plata/cristal cuando completas la Pokédex de Hoenn y un montón de Pokémon de Oro y Plata en la Zona Safari. Cuarta generación Tras el último 10 de diciembre, han salido los juegos Pokémon Equipo de Rescate Azul para nintendo DS y Equipo de Rescate Rojo para game boy advance, donde en lugar de haber entrenadores, tu eres un Pokémon que tiene que rescatar al mundo de desgracias naturales con tu equipo de rescate. A lo largo del juego vas descubriendo porque te has convertido en pokémon y como recuperar tu forma humana. Pokémon Diamante y Perla (y más tarde Pokémon Platino) son las aventuras más de recientes de Pokémon para Nintendo DS. En estas ediciones aparece una nueva región llamada Sinnoh (Shinou en japonés), y se han incluido 107 nuevas especies de pokémon (desde Turtwig hasta Arceus) alcanzando un total de 493 pokémon. Los gráficos del juego son escenarios en tres dimensiones, y los personajes en 2-D, al igual de la mayoría de objetos con los que interactuar. Pokémon Platino salió a la venta el 13 de septiembre de 2008 en Japón y es un expansion de Pokémon Diamante y Perla. Los títulos spin-off de la cuarta generación, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time y Explorers of Darkness, salieron a la venta el 20 de abril de 2008. De igual manera, Pokémon Battle Revolution para Wii, el cual dispone de conectividad Wi-Fi. Pokémon Oro Heartgold y Plata Soulsilver salieron a la venta el 12 de septiembre de 2009 en Japón, son remakes de los juegos de segunda generación Pokémon Oro y Plata con algunos cambios en el argumento y con eventos exclusivos de Pokémon Cristal. Quinta generación La quinta generación de juegos dio paso con el lanzamiento de las versiones para la consola portátil Nintendo DS, Pokémon Black y White, que fueron revelados el 9 de abril de 2010 en el sitio web de Pokémon Japón, trayendo la región Teselia (Unova en inglés), y una cifra de 156 Pokémon nuevos, desde Victini hasta Genesect. Su lanzamiento al mercado japonés fue el 18 de septiembre de 2010, en Europa el 4 de marzo de 2011 y en América el 6 de marzo de 2011. En el 2012 son lanzados los videojuegos Pokémon Negro y Blanco 2, que sucede 2 años después de Blanco y Negro. El 15 de agosto de 2013 salió Pokémon Rumble U para Wii U. Sexta generación El 8 de enero de 2013 fueron anunciados Pokémon X e Y, que fueron lanzados el 12 de octubre del mismo año. Se desarrolla en la región de Kalos. Se han añadido 69 Pokémon nuevos, desde Chespin hasta Zygarde. Se han añadido las megaevoluciones y el tipo hada, que es supereficaz contra el tipo dragón. Estaba previsto que el lanzamiento del Banco de Pokémon y el Poké Trasladador para Nintendo 3DS fuera el 27 de diciembre de 2013, pero al final se retrasó debido al tráfico elevado de Nintendo Network. Ambos juegos están disponibles desde el 21 de enero en Japón, el 5 de febrero en América y el 4 de feberro en Europa, Australia y Nueva Zelanda . El tiempo para conseguir pases gratuitos se alargó hasta el 21 de febrero en Japón y el 14 de marzo en Europa, América, Australia y Nueva Zelanda. Séptima Generación El 26 de febrero de 2016, y celebrando los 20 años de la salida del primer juego de la franquicia, fueron anunciados Pokémon Sol y Luna, que fueron lanzados el 18 de noviembre de 2016 (23 de noviembre en Europa) e iniciaron la séptima generación. Ambos juegos son compatibles con Nintendo 3DS, Nintendo 2DS, New Nintendo 3DS y New Nintendo 2DS. Fueron los primeros juegos de la franquicia en incluir los idiomas chino tradicional y chino simplificado. La región en la que transcurre la historia es "Alola", en esta ocasión se trata de un archipiélago formado por cuatro islas y una artificial. El juego está repleto de leyendas y misterios que crean un folklore de una profundidad que no se había visto anteriormente en la saga. Muchos medios catalogaron Alola como la región mejor ambientada de la franquicia, de hecho, "Sol y Luna" se llevaron ante gran variedad de medios de la crítica mundial el "galardón" de "mejor juego de la saga". El 6 de junio de 2017, durante un "Pokémon Direct" en el que además se presentó Pokkén Tournament DX para Nintendo Switch y la versión para consola virtual de Nintendo 3DS de los clásicos Pokémon Oro y Plata, Game Freak anunció oficialmente dos nuevos títulos que continuarían la séptima generación de la franquicia, Pokémon Ultrasol y Ultraluna, los cuales salieron a la venta el 17 de noviembre de 2017 en todo el mundo. Estas nuevas ediciones son, de nuevo, jugables en todas las consolas de la familia Nintendo 3DS e incluyen nuevos Pokémon, nuevas funciones, una historia alternativa y una región de Alola redefinida con nuevas zonas, entre otras novedades. Fue también durante esta generación en la que, en verano de 2016, ocurrió el boom ocasionado por la salida de la famosa aplicación de móviles Pokémon GO, hecho que propulsó las ventas de Pokémon Sol y Luna, que fueron los juegos que más rápido vendieron sus copias en la vida de la consola Nintendo 3DS en su primera semana y recaudaron más de 15 millones de ventas en tan solo su primer año (dato que a Pokémon X e Y, primer juego de la anterior generación, le costó casi 4 años alcanzar). Game Freak, vio una gran oportunidad en esto y decidió aprovechar el fenómeno, por ello, se propusieron reinventar la franquicia en un nuevo juego que usase las ideas y mecánicas de Pokémon GO, creando así el que sería el primer juego de la saga principal para una consola de sobremesa, Nintendo Switch. Pokémon Let's Go, Pikachu! y Let's Go, Eevee! salieron finalmente a la venta el 16 de noviembre de 2018, estos juegos, según su director, Junichi Masuda, son los primeros de una rama más casual que pretende atraer nuevos jugadores e introducirlos en la saga. Videojuegos Los videojuegos basados en Pokémon se limitaban en un principio al género RPG. Después de comprobar el éxito de la saga también se han extendido en muchos géneros como el de carreras (Pokémon Dash), pinball, cartas, puzzle y hasta un simulador de televisión (Pokémon Channel). Títulos principales * Pokémon: Edición Rojo, Pokémon: Edición Azul y Pokémon: Edición Amarillo. * Pokémon: Edición Oro, Pokémon: Edición Plata y Pokémon: Edición Cristal. * Pokémon: Edición Rubí y Pokémon: Edición Zafiro. * Pokémon: Edición Rojo Fuego y Pokémon: Edición Verde Hoja. * Pokémon: Edición Esmeralda. * Pokémon: Edición Diamante y Pokémon: Edición Perla. * Pokémon: Edición Platino. * Pokémon Oro HeartGold y Pokémon Plata SoulSilver. * Pokémon: Edición Negra y Pokémon: Edición Blanca. * Pokémon X y Pokémon Y. * Pokémon Rubí Omega y Pokémon Zafiro Alfa. * Pokémon Sol y Pokémon Luna. * Pokémon Ultrasol y Pokémon Ultraluna. * Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! y Pokémon: Let's Go, Eevee!. * Pokémon Espada y Pokémon Escudo. Títulos secundarios y spin-offs Videojuegos de Combates * Pokémon Stadium (japón) * Pokémon Stadium * Pokémon Stadium 2 * Pokémon Colosseum * Pokémon XD: Tempestad oscura * Pokémon Battle Revolution * Pokkén Tournament * Pokkén Tournament DX La serie Mundo Misterioso * Pokémon Mundo Misterioso: Equipo de rescate Rojo y Equipo de rescate Azul * Pokémon Mundo Misterioso: Exploradores del Tiempo y Exploradores de la Oscuridad * Pokémon Mundo Misterioso: Exploradores del Cielo * Pokémon Fushigi no Dungeon: Boukendan * Pokémon Mundo Misterioso: Portales al Infinito (demo) * Pokémon Mundo Megamisterioso La serie Ranger *Pokémon Ranger *Pokémon Ranger: Sombras de Almia *Pokémon Ranger: Trazos de luz La serie Rumble * Pokémon Rumble * Super Pokémon Rumble * Pokémon Rumble U * Pokémon Rumble World * Pokémon Rumble Rush Juegos de Trading Cards * Pokémon Trading Card Game * Pokémon Trading Card Game 2 * Pokémon Card Game: Asobikata DS * JCC Pokémon Online Minijuegos * Hey You, Pikachu! * Pokémon Pinball * Pokémon Pinball: Rubí y Zafiro * Pokémon Puzzle Challenge * Pokémon Puzzle League * Pokémon Snap * Pokémon Channel * Pokémon Dash * Pokémon Picross (GBC) * Pokémon Picross (3DS) * Pokémon Link! * Pokémon Link: Battle! * Pokémon Shuffle * Pokémon PC Master * Pokémon Tsuri Taikai DS * Aprende con Pokémon: Aventura entre las teclas * Pokémon Quest Almacenamiento de Pokémon * Pokémon Box: Rubí y Zafiro * My Pokémon Ranch * Banco de Pokémon * Poké Trasladador Arcade * Pokémon Battrio * Pokémon Tretta * Pokémon Tretta Lab * Pokémon Ga-Olé Títulos de e-Reader * Pokemon Battle e-Card: Freezing Ray * Pokemon Battle e-Card: Hidden Ruins * Pokemon Battle e-Card: Iron Defense * Pokemon-e: Aquapolis * Pokemon-e: EX Dragon * Pokemon-e: EX Ruby & Sapphire * Pokemon-e: EX Sandstorm * Pokemon-e: EX Team Magma vs. Team Aqua * Pokemon-e: Expedition * Pokemon-e: Skyridge Adaptaciones en otros medios Anime thumb|179px|Ash, el protagonista del anime En ésta, Ash Ketchum (doblado por Adolfo Moreno en España y por Gabriel Ramos Villalpando en Latinoamérica) (Satoshi en el original japonés) se acababa de convertir en entrenador con un Pikachu terco al que no le gustaba estar en las pokebolas. Luego conoce a Misty (doblada por Miriam Valencia en España y Xóchitl Ugarte en Latinoamérica) (Kasumi en el original japonés), una chica quien le sigue con el pretexto de que le pague su bicicleta y a Brock (doblado por Javier Balas en españa y Gabriel Gama en Latinoamérica) (Takeshi en el original japonés), el ex-líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Plateada (el primero, contra quien combatió Ash) quien también le siguió en su viaje. El Equipo Rocket (también conocido como Team Rocket, Rocketto Dan en japonés) también sigue a Ash Ketchum, pero sus fines son robarle sus Pokémon para entregárselos a su jefe. Sin embargo, siempre el Equipo Rocket falla y termina lanzado por los aires. Cuando a Ash lo derrotan en la liga Pokémon Johto con un Pokémon de la región Hoenn (y le contaron que esa era la razón) Ash se emocionó y fue hacia allá. Misty tenía que cuidar el gimnasio de sus hermanas, así que no pudo ir, y Brock tenía que resolver algunos problemas familiares en su casa y se fue. Ash se tuvo que cambiar el atuendo que había usado durante mucho tiempo y salió solo con Pikachu a Hoenn. En Hoenn, conocen a May, de 10 años (doblada por Cristina Yuste en España y por Ana Lobo, Liliana Barba y Mariana Ortiz en Latinoamérica) (también llamada Haruka en el original japonés y May en Estados unidos, Reino Unido y Latinoamérica y Aura en España) y a su hermano menor Max (doblado por Beatriz Berciano en España y Diego Ángeles en Latinoamérica) (Masato en el original japonés), que se unen a él en su viaje. Aura emocionada por los Concursos Pokémon que se hallan en Hoenn y Kanto, y Max por tomarlo como una experiencia de estudio para algún día, tener su propio Pokémon y convertirse en líder de gimnasio como su padre Norman (líder del gimnasio Petalia, Petalburg en inglés). Al haber resuelto sus problemas, Brock quien también cambió de atuendo y con Forretress, regresa con Ash y sus nuevos compañeros para seguir con su sueño de ser criador Pokémon. En esta temporada Gary abandona su prometedora carrera como entrenador Pokémon para convertirse en Investigador Pokémon. El 28 de septiembre se estrenó la 10ª temporada Pokémon, titulada Pokémon Diamante y Perla (ダイヤモンド & パール), protagonizada por Ash, que vuelve a modificar su atuendo; Brock y hikari (Maya en español), la nueva entrenadora de las ediciones Perla y Diamante, que aspira a ser una gran coordinadora en los Super Concursos, como ya lo fue su madre. May y Max abandonan el grupo para dirigirse a los concursos Pokémon de Johto. Ash conoce a su arrogante rival llamado Shinji (Paul en español y Polo en latino), el cual prefiere capturar al Pokémon más fuerte dejando a los débiles libres. Temporadas Pokémon Pokémon se divide por ahora en 14 temporadas: # ¡Pokémon Hazte con todos! (ESP) / Pokémon Atrápalos Ya! (LA) / Pokémon! Gotta catch ´em all! (EEUU) # La Liga Naranja (LA/ESP) / Orange Leage (EEUU) # Los Viajes Johto (LA/ESP) / Johto Journeys (EEUU) # Campeones de la Liga Johto (LA/ESP) / Johto Champeon League (EEUU) # La Búsqueda del Maestro (LA/ESP) / Master Quest (EEUU) # Fuerza Maxima (LA) / Pokémon Advanced (ESP/EEUU) # Reto Maximo (LA) / Advanced Challenge (ESP/EEUU) # Batalla Avanzada (LA) / Advanced Battle (ESP/EEUU) # Batalla de la Frontera (LA) / Frente de Batalla (ESP) / Battle Frontier (EEUU) # Diamante y Perla (LA) / Diamond & Pearl (ESP/EEUU/Japon) # Dimension de Batalla (LA) / Battle Dimension (ESP/EEUU) # Batallas Galacticas (LA) / Combates Galacticos (ESP) / Galactic Battles (EEUU) # Vencedores de la Liga Sinnoh (LA/ESP) / Sinnoh Leage Victors (EEUU) # Pokemon Best Wishes (JAP/EEUU) LA = Latinoamérica; ESP = España; EEUU = Estados Unidos Y se distribuyen en las siguientes etapas: * Liga Kanto: 1-81 Capítulos (1°Temporada) * Liga Naranja: 82-116 Capítulos (2° Temporada) * Liga Johto: 117-209 y 224-274 Capítulos (3°, 4°, 5° Temporada) * Islas Remolino: 210-223 Capítulos (Parte de la 5° Temporada) * Liga Hoenn: 275-407 Capítulos (6°,7°,8° Temporada) * Batalla de la Frontera: 408-466 (9° Temporada) * Liga Sinnoh: 467-Actual (10º, 11º, 12°, 13° Temporada) * Liga Isshu : ???-??? (14°-??? Temporada) Las películas thumb|200px|right|Póster de la primera película de Pokémon. *1° Pokémon, La Pelicula / Pokémon, The Movie *2° Pokémon 2, El poder de uno / Pokémon the movie 2000, The Power of One *3° El hechizo de los Unown / Spell Of The Unown *4° Pokémon 4Ever / Celebi: Voice of the Forest *5° Héroes Pokémon / Pokémon Heroes *6° Jirachi Wish Maker *7° Destiny Deoxys! *8° Lucario and the Mystery of Mew! *9° Pokémon Ranger & The Temple of the Sea! *10ºPokémon Diamond & Pearl: The Rise of Darkrai *11°Pokemon Giratina & the sky warrior *12°Pokemon Arceus and the Jewel of Life (EEUU) / Aruseus Chōkoku no Jikū e (JAP) *13°Pokemon The ruller of illusion Zoroark (EEUU) / Gen'ei no hasha Zoroaku (JAP) *14°Pokemon Best Wishes: Reshiram Vs Zekrom Manga * Pocket Monsters: Dengeki Pikachu! *''Pocket Monsters Special *''PiPiPi's Adventures'' *''Satoshi to Pikachu'' *''Pokémon Gold & Silver (manga series)|Pokémon Gold & Silver: Golden Boys'' *''Pocket Monsters getto Da Ze!'' *''Pocket Monsters'' *''Pokémon Zensho'' *''Pokémon Chamo-Chamo Pretty'' *''Pocket Monsters Emerald Challenge!! Battle Frontier'' *''The Seven Nights's Star of Wishing: Jiraachi *''The Sky-Splitting Visitor: Deoxys'' *''Pokémon Mundo Misterioso, El equipo de rescate de Ginji'' *''Pokemon Ranger and the Prince of the Sea, Manaphy'' Nota: Todos los estos títulos de manga de Pokémon son los oficiales. Todos fueron publicados por Shogakukan. Menciones adicionales *En mayo de 2005 se inauguró el Pokepark, un parque dedicado sólo a los pokémon. En septiembre de 2005 llegó a los 4 millones de visitantes. *También existe un juego de cartas coleccionables de pokémon. Pokémon también es el modelo para una larga lista de juguetes y accesorios. *La satírica caricatura South Park parodia a Pokémon en el episodio 312, titulado "Chinpokomon" (chinpo es un slang japonés que significa pene), en el cual se revela que los encargados detrás de la fabricación de los juguetes son en realidad ultranacionalistas japoneses dispuestos a vengarse por su derrota en la Segunda Guerra Mundial. En la serie animada de Cartoon Network Johnny Bravo aparece una parodia llamada Pontenchon 2000 (el 2000 por la película Pokémon 2000) Dónde un niño vestido de forma similar a Hiro (el personaje de la saga de juegos Pokémon GS) lanzaba unas ostras que se abrían como pokébolas. *En Chile, se les llama de manera despectiva Pokemón a los jovenes que usan su pelo teñido, patillas largas y zapatillas anchas , parecidos a una imitacion de los estilos hardcore, emo y skate. Referencia Enlaces externos * Pokémon España (en español) * Pokémon Estados Unidos (en inglés) * Pokémon Japón (en japonés) * Game Freak (en japonés) * Creatures (en japonés) * Pokémon-Movie (en japonés) * La WikiDex (en español, interwiki) * Pokémon Wiki (solo videojuegos pokémon, interwiki)